Raging At The Wrong One
Episode 1: Dick rejoices “Hey Willow.” Dick Cox said. “Yes?” She said. “You know what are my two least favorite object show characters?!” Dick Cox said. “What?” Willow said. “FIREY AND SUITCASE!” Dick Cox shouted. “THEY’RE RUDE!” Yep… Tissues and Spongy would’ve made sense. “The Xtreem building says Leafy deserved Dream Island more than anybody. They were so sure Leafy was gonna come there.” Dick said. “I thought you hated the staff.” Willow said. “Oh.” Dick said. “Son of a b****.” Chapter 2: New people… familiar words! Or not... Dick Cox, and his friend Brent, encounters the team, Jade, Bouncer, Reicheru, Hinomaru, Sophie, and a surprise with someone else. “I AM DICK COX, COUNTY CELEBRITY OF ISSAQUENA, MISSISSIPPI, FOUNDER AND CEO OF DISGUSTING! GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” He shouted. “You have tractically the sane nane as ne!” Dick Brien said. “You go suck the tlunger!” “IT’S PLUNGER! PLUNGER! PLUNGER! NOT TLUNGER, PLUNGER! WITH A P FOR PATHETIC!” Dick Cox shouted. “That’s what I said.” Dick Brien said. “Hinomaru! I’m gonna pluck your feathers and send them to the mayor of Lake H*** W****!” Dick Cox said. “HOOHAW.” Hinomaru angrily corrected Dick Cox. “Ah, shut up.” Dick said. “You talk to yourself all the time.” “Why you interacting like a whiny little d******?” Dick Brien shouted. “Hey!” Dick Cox said. “Talk like a normal human being!” “I an talking like a nornal hunan deing, you noron.” Dick Brien said. “Huh?” Dick Cox said. “Say miles per bowling ball!” “Niles ter dowling dall.” Dick Brien said. “I don’t really know if that is really a neasurenent.” “No, it’s miles per bowling ball.” Dick Cox said. “Yeah, that’s what I said.” Dick Brien said. “No, you said niles. With an N for nauseating. You’re supposed to say miles with an M for malicious.” Dick Cox said. “My house, my house, I’ll send in a lawyer.” “You and that lawyer.” Sophie said. “MY HOUSE, MY RULES, WHATEVER YOU HAVE IT, YOU LIKE THE MOST, WILL GO!” Dick Cox screamed. “Throw it in the garbage.” Brent said. “Anyway, I wanna battle Jade.” Dick C. said. “You’re gonna de dooned from the start, noron.” Dick B. said. Chapter 3: If there’s one energetic part of Mr. Cox’s body, it would probably be his mouth. Dick Brien served as the judge. “Alright, this tokénon dattle detween CEO Dick Cox fron the state of Nississitti challenging Tokénon Trainer Jade, will now degin!” Dick B. said. “MISSISSIPPI! NOT NISSISSITTI, MISSISSIPPI!” Dick C. shouted. “STUPID!” “Are you gonna start the dattle innediately or what?” Dick B. said. “Alright, take it easy!” Dick C. said. “SAWSBUCK, MOVE IT!” “I choose… Mega Firey!” Jade said and summoned. “Mega Firey?” Dick said. “MEGA FIREY? DISGUSTING! WHY DID YOU BAN LEAFY FROM DREAM ISLAND?!” “Um, why are you screaming at the wrong fireball?” Mega Firey said. “He’s right nundskull, why are you screaning at the wrong firedall?” Dick B. said. “I’M NOT SCREAMING AT THE WRONG FIREBALL!” Dick C. said. “HE’S A DELUSIONAL JACKA**!” “Go Mega Firey, use Flamethrower right now!” Jade commanded. Mega Firey knocks out Sawsbuck in one hit. “Sawsduck is unadle to dattle! Nega Firey wins!” Dick Brien said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick Cox shouted. “You go suck the tlunger, you nundskull.” Dick Brien said. “TALK LIKE AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING!” Dick Cox shouted like a lunatic. “I an adsolutely tositively gossiting like a hunan deing, you noron.” Dick Brien said. “BEARTIC, MOVE IT!” Dick Cox shouted and summoned. “Use Frost Breath!” “Frost Dreath on a dig flane? That would de teculiar!” Dick Brien said. “Flamethrower again!” Jade said. Mega Firey easily knocks out Beartic in one hit. “Deartic is unadle to dattle!” Dick B. said. “BEARTIC IS FINE!” Dick C. shouted. “Adsolutely not, you noron.” Dick B. said. “Tokénon Trainer Jade will accunulate the entire dattle win!” It was between Reicheru's team facepalming and trying hard not to laugh. " (This guy is stupid)" Tesla said. “F*** you.” Dick C. said. “Hey, Dick!” Hinomaru said. “What? What? WHAT?!” Dick C. shouted. “I’m not talking to you, imbecile. I’m talking to the judge.” Hinomaru said. “You call me an imbecile?! YOU CALL ME AN IMBECILE?!” Dick C. shouted. “I’LL TAKE YOUR HEAD, WRENCH IT IN PIECES!” “What is it now, Hinonaru?” Dick B. said. “WAIT YOUR TURN, DUMBA**!” Dick C. screamed. “I’n not a dunda**.” Dick B. said. “YOU’RE NOTHING! ZERO!” Dick C. screamed. “You better be nice to the CEO, or I’ll throw you in the water, by being thrown in the water, you’ll learn how to swim!” Brent said. “You know what he said to me?” Hinomaru said. “Throw your child in the garbage!” “What?” Dick B. said. “There’s nothing wrong with it, she’s garbage.” Dick C. said. “How could you even say she is gardage?” Dick B. said. Hinomaru said to Dick C., “Su-su-suck my d***.”, gesturing at his crotch. “Hey!” Dick C. said. Dick C. punches Hinomaru in the face. Hinomaru's nose bled, then he punched Dick C. back. "F***ing son of a b****!" He angrily shouted. “HEY! YOU DON’T SAY THAT WORD! YOU DON’T SAY THAT WORD! YOU DON'T SAY THE OTHER WORD EITHER! DISGUSTING! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, I'LL SEND IN A LAWYER MONDAY, YOU'RE SOLIDLY GETTING IT!” Dick C. screamed at Hinomaru. Hinomaru lifted Dick C. with his psychic powers. “PUT ME DOWN!” Dick C. said. “I’LL CALL A LAWYER EVERY F***ING DAY!” Hinomaru sends Dick C. back to the headquarters. Hinomaru’s eyes stop glowing. “Hey Reicheru.” Brent said. “What?” Reicheru said. “If I was your mother or father, the Poké ball Hinomaru is kept in, would be going in the garbage.” Brent said. Hinomaru looked angry, but then came back with a witty response. "If I was your dad, I would have made your mother have a coathanger abortion, At least my parents wanted me, your mother was probably suprised when you climbed out of the abortion bucket." Hinomaru said. Hinomaru sent Brent to the headquarters with his psychic powers. “Son of a b***.” Dick C. said. “I know.” Brent said. “Hinomaru’s getting it.” Dick C. said. "You know what he said to me?" Brent said. "If he was my father, he would've made my mother have a coathanger abortion." "Son of a b****." Dick C. said. "If I'll assemble a herd of lawyers, I'll assemble a herd of lawyers. Hinomaru's in la la land." Episode 4: Dick’s wife teases Dick Willow Cox calls Dick Brien. “Hello? Urdansza-Drien residence, Dick Drien restonding.” Dick Brien said. “Hey, Dick Brien!” Willow said. “What do you want for ny life?” Dick Brien said. “Say Man in Motion.” Willow said. “Nan in Notion.” Dick Brien said. Willow gives off a weak chuckle. “Say Mayorsville, Mississippi.” Willow said. “Nayorsville, Nississitti.” Dick Brien said. Willow chuckles. “Say Passionate Maven Beam!” “Tassionate Naven Dean!” Dick Brien said. Willow laughs at it. “STOT NAKING FUN OF NE!” Dick Brien shouted. Hinomaru took the phone off him. "Hey Willow, I would like to cut your husband's testicles off, aswell as his d****, staple them inside your v****a, so you can hardly walk again, make you have sex with a Magikarp, cut your nipples off, make you drink your menstural blood and kick your husband's b***s so hard his fetility will be destroyed." He said over the phone. He then hung up. "Yeah, my daughter still cannot pronounce my trainer's name correctly, I think she is now 17-months old, she pronounces it as "Weichewu"." He stated. Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165